Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk I
The is a variant of the British rifles. The first Lee-Enfield models were designed in 1895, the most famous SMLE MKIII was introduced in 1907, but the No. 4 variant was designed in 1939 to answer to the need of easily manufactured rifles of the carbine. They were adopted to the British, Canadian, (and other countries) Armed Forces in 1941, where it saw mass-production. Many wartime No. 4 rifles were manufactured in Canada due to a shortage of supplies in Great Britain, and due to the damage caused to British manufacturing by the German Luftwaffe during . Battlefield 1942 The No 4 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1942. It is the standard issue rifle of the Allies Engineer kit, with the exceptions of the United States Marine Corps who are issued the M1 Garand and the British Commandos who are issued the Shotgun. It has high damage, but can only guarantee a one-shot kill against a target with over 20hp (eight pips of health in the HUD) if it is a headshot - otherwise the No 4 kills in two body shots or three leg shots. The weapon is not affected by damage drop-off at range and has high accuracy, factors which bolster capabilities at distance. Recoil is significant, but is a non-issue due to the weapon's low rate of fire. The bolt must be cocked after each shot which takes around three seconds, potentially disrupting aim. This inability to quickly land follow-up shots, combined with its body-shot damage profile, means the No 4 is a particularly poor choice for close range combat. Additionally, the No 4 has a switch delay of 0.25 seconds. The No4Sniper is a variant of the No 4, issued to the Sniper kit of the Allies. It features a usable 6X zoom scope. It has similar properties as the No 4, but with a slightly lower rate of fire and spread penalties when moving, double the bullet velocity and a larger amount of zoom. When firing scoped in, the player must unscope to work the bolt. Its Axis equivalent is the K98K and K98KSniper. Both weapons are identical in stats. In Battlefield 1942: The Road to Rome, a bayonet is mounted on the non-scoped No 4, replacing the combat knife. Gallery No 4 BF1942.png|The No 4 in first person No4Sniper BF1942.png|The No4Sniper in first person Battlefield Vietnam The No 4 Sniper is a weapon introduced in the official WWII mod for Battlefield Vietnam as the standard sniper rifle of the USMC for the Scout kit. It can kill with a single round to the head or two to the torso. It reloads one round at a time instead of inserting a clip of five rounds like in the previous game, which means it can be reloaded without the loss of any ammunition at the cost of a long reload. Gallery File:BFVWWII No 4.PNG|The No 4 Sniper in Battlefield Vietnam's WWII mod Battlefield Heroes In Battlefield Heroes, there are three sniper rifles that are based on the Lee-Enfield No.1 Mk III*, being specific variants of the Roderick Rifle, the Oscar's Farshot and the Pipsqueak's Popper. Roderick Rifle |mult = Critical - +12 damage (6 % chance OR headshot) |fire = Semi-Automatic}} The Roderick Rifle is a weapon featured in Battlefield Heroes. It is available to the Commando class of the Royal Army. It is the counterpart of the National Army The Groundbreaker. A stolen variant of the Roderick Rifle is also available to the National Army. A super variant of the Roderick Rifle is also available. BFH Roderick Rifle Icon.png|The icon for the Roderick Rifle. Oscar's Farshot |mult = Critical - +15 damage (6 % chance OR headshot) |fire = Semi-Automatic}} The Oscar's Farshot is a weapon featured in Battlefield Heroes. It is available to the Commando class of the Royal Army by default. It is the counterpart of the National Army The Gourmet. A stolen variant of the Oscar's Farshot is also available to the National Army. A super variant of the Oscar's Farshot is also available. BFH Oscar's Farshot Icon.png|The icon for the Oscar's Farshot. Pipsqueak's Popper |mult = Critical - +18 damage (6 % chance OR headshot) |fire = Semi-Automatic}} The Pipsqueak's Popper is a weapon featured in Battlefield Heroes. It is available to the Commando class of the Royal Army. It is the counterpart of the National Army Stefan's Sharpshooter. A stolen variant of the Pipsqueak's Popper is also available to the National Army. A super variant of the Pipsqueak's Popper is also available. BFH Pipsqueak's Popper Icon.png|The icon for the Pipsqueak's Popper. Pipsqueak's Dapper Popper The Pipsqueak's Dapper Popper is a dapper weapon variant featured in Battlefield Heroes. It is available to the Commando class of the Royal Army. It is the counterpart of the National Army Stefan's Stylish Sharpshooter. A stolen variant of the Pipsqueak's Dapper Popper is also available to the National Army. BFH Pipsqueak's Dapper Popper Render.png|The render of the Pipsqueak's Dapper Popper. Cost Gallery BFH Royal Sniper Rifle Render.png|The render of the Royal sniper rifles. Battlefield V The Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk I is a weapon featured in Battlefield V. It first appeared in the Battlefield 5 Official Reveal Trailer. Singleplayer In the singleplayer war story Tirailleur, the Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk I is the standard rifle of the Senegalese colonial troops of the Free French Forces, used by non-player characters in gameplay. In cutscenes the Lee-Enfield is replaced by either Kar98ks or Ross MkIIIs. It is also used by US Army Recons during the The Last Tiger. Multiplayer The Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk I is the starting weapon of the Recon class, and is unlocked by default. Of all the bolt-action rifles in game, the weapon has the largest magazine capacity and highest fire rate, at the cost of categorically lowest muzzle velocity of 500 m/s. These characteristics make the weapon more suited for medium range engagements than its counterparts, with the rapid cycling and generous capacity being more forgiving in the event of missed shots. Per-shot damage is low but consistent, with only a difference of 5 damage between its maximum and minimum per-shot effect. In terms of Specializations the weapon comes with Quick Aim, Custom Stock, Lightened Stock and Variable Zeroing specializations at the start. The alternative choices consist of Quick Reload, Slings and Swivels, Machined Bolt and Bayonet. Gallery BFV.No. 4 Idle.jpg|Idle BFV.No. 4 ADS.jpg|ADS BFV.No. 4 Reload 1.jpg|Reloading Individual rounds BFV.No. 4 Reload 2.jpg|Stripper clip reload no4mk1menu.jpg|Customisation menu Trivia Battlefield V *The player character uses the weapon with the middle finger speed-firing technique - commonly called " " due to its association with the drill - where the user operates the bolt with their thumb and index finger and pulls the trigger with their middle finger. In gameplay, this technique is reflected in the No.4's faster rate of fire than other bolt-action rifles. *Lee-Enfield No.4 MkIs picked up from fallen allies during My Country Calling lack iron sights. References es:No 4 Category:Standard Issue Rifles of Battlefield 1942 Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield 1942 Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Bolt-Action Rifles of Battlefield V Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield Heroes